


Break Up, Shake Up, Make Up

by EroTaeKai



Series: Drag Queens TAEKAI [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Alternate Universe - Geisha, Breaking Up & Making Up, Destiny, Drag Queens, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Getting Back Together, M/M, Makeup, Making Up, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: 》a super simple fic that was based on this prompt:"theatrical actor Kai (w/super heavy makeup) + drag queen Taem. They met @ a resto afterparties but in different VIP rooms.. they still have makeup and still on character, dared to remove it and reveal their true selves, only to find out that theyre exes that broke up 2yrs ago.."





	Break Up, Shake Up, Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> 》some curse words and mentions of male body parts, suggestive sexual acts

  


The last day for the Kabuki stage play is done and what else would be a good celebration other than going with the whole crew to a restaurant still in character. They may have changed their costumes (since it's all thick and heavy) to their casual attires but since their full, heavy makeup is still on, they were also doing a role play even at the exclusive vip rooms.

"Ora, Banzai!!!" Yunho who played as the samurai initiated a toast. His fellow actors: some generals, some sumo wrestlers, some deities and some geishas went forward for a toast too.

"Would our samurai want to be taken care of by the geishas while having dinner?" One of the geishas played by Luhan asked.

"No it's okay. We may still be in character but we should all eat too. This is directors' treat so let's indulge!!"

Kai who was in a kimono-inspired dress shirt tugged his long hair into a ponytail so he could eat his yakitori and karaage properly.

"Ah, I miss eating Japanese food a lot, most especially rice and noodles!"

"I know. I believe you've been on a diet for so long?" Baekhyun, who is also a geisha in a discreet robe-looking dress shirt asked him.

"Yup. I have to maintain a slim figure so I won't look bulky and I would look like a real geisha when I wear the thick kimono. But now, I could eat it all again. I'm so happy."

"Eat well then, brother."

Since they were at a Japanese restaurant, it is a must to have sake but the actors insisted to mix it with soju and hongcho, so it would taste better and be more powerful than just sake or soju alone.

"Banzai!! Woohoo diet is over!! We could eat and we could drink all we want!!" The general played by Jaejoong screamed and everyone laughed but celebrated as well. Kai drank a lot, especially he have a better concoction on his shot glass. The geishas ordered cherry blossom sake and strawberry cordial. Since strawberry is his favorite, he enjoyed it so much. He drank a lot and he eventually have to go to the bathroom to pee.

"Oh my gosh why didn't you tell me that my 4-layer eyelashes is slightly undone? Aigoo I must've looked bad." Kai questioned himself. He's at the men's restroom, right? But he heard heels against the tiled floors. He went out to check and they saw two drag queens that was fixing their makeup and thick, undone eyelashes.

"Omo, hi! I never thought I'd meet a geisha here." The one who was fixing the other's fake eyelashes said.

"I never thought I'd meet some drag queens here. I actually thought that some women went inside when I heard your heels. Good thing I was wrong, or I would've been punched or be labelled as a pervert going inside womens' restrooms."

"Haha well, we feel you. But even if we are wearing heels, we can't go there since they would freak out when they realize we have cocks." The one who have undone eyelashes stated.

"It's not like we'll rape them. Duh. We love cocks too." The other agreed while he applied some makeup adhesive to the thick and long eyelashes.

"Hyung, please shut it!" The one who had his eyes closed opposed, slightly slapping the other's arm.

"Uh, I mean, we have cocks so we should go here instinctively even if we look like girls." The former corrected and smiled.

"Well that's true. Even if I was still dressed as a geisha, I wouldn't go there since I have a cock too, and I love cocks too."

"So.. you're also.. gay?" The hyung asked Kai.

"It may not be obvious because of the androgynous appeal but yeah. Let's just say that I understand men and the male specie more and I'm too tired to go through women's drama so I changed preference."

"That's good."

"Uhm good to know. I'm sorry for my friend's blunt mouth. It's been a while since he was able to eat a cock so he becomes cocky." The younger drag queen said, a bit embarrased because of his hyung's mouth.

"Ya look who's talking. Hahaha." It's the hyung's turn to slap the younger's butt.

"The two of you seem to be very close. I wish I have my own friend that I could talk like that with. I only have my fellow actors with me tonight."

"Oh. Uhm, do they know that you're gay?" The older asked with concern.

"Only one person knows about that. Well in theater there would always be people who would still say that they're not gay even if they suck cocks during break. They would still insist that they're straight and they like girls even if they are drama queens too."

"Lots of people are still not open about it. Which is quite sad because they can't be who they really are, and have to hide and pretend that they are straight even if they wanted to touch or suck their fellow actor's cock. Haha." The older agreed but was shaking his head out of disappointment.

"By the way, so you're on a dinner with your fellow actors? Is that an afterparty?"

"Yup. How about you? Are you about to work or is that an after work night out?"

"We actually sneaked out of work because the bar is already too crowded. Uhm would you like to go with us? You know, maybe we could meet other friends who are like us."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"If you want to. It's fine if you'd still want to enjoy with your crew. But I must say that it's okay to hang out since all of us are in super thick makeup. Some may even think that you're with us and you're working as a drag queen geisha too."

"Alright maybe that's good. Yeah I'll go with you. They're drinking hard alcohol drinks and I don't want to pass our with my thick makeup on." Kai winked at the two new friends he just met.

"It's funny. I went out with you and have been hanging out with you for almost 2 hours now yet I don't know your names." The geisha stated smiling.

"Oh? Hahaha me too. I don't know your name." The older stated while the younger giggled.

"My stage name is Kai. I'm geisha Kai. And you are?"

"Geisha Kai is seriously Japanese! Wow! It fits your role so much. Well I am Kiss. It's actually Kim Kibum in real life and I wanted that name so much, as well as the act so that's my name. Haha."

"I'm Taera. Like the famous American supermodel Tyra Banks. I may not be as tall as her but you get the idea. Nice to meet you, Kai."

The trio went to Han River to get some ice cream with Kibum driving, then Kai and Taera at the backseat, making him seem to be their driver. They settled by the park at the Han river to get some fresh air.

"Now I'm quite curious. How do you look without the makeup?"

"Me? You will seriously laugh. Here." Kibum made Kai see a photo of him in military cut hair while Taera laughed.

"Oh. You're handsome! And you have such clear, paper white skin. Very nice. And you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Ah Kibum hyung is too picky. Well Onew have been courting him for like a year now yet he's not saying yes. That's the main reason why it's been so long since the last time he got a cock on his mouth." Taera just shrugged.

"Well it's because I like someone else and it's not Onew. I like Jonghyun better."

"You should've told me so I could've told him to court you instead!!"

"By the way that guy was Taemin's past suitor."

"Ya hyung your mouth!"

"Taemin?"

"Uhm yes. That's my real name. Aigoo now my real identity is exposed. Eotteokhae?"

"Well Kai is a friend, it's not like he would go around and call you Taemin while we're at work. Well it's because his family still don't know what his work is. All they know is he works during the night."

"May I know your last name?"

"Lee. Lee Taemin."

"Oh my fucking shit. You're Lee Taemin?"

"Yes. Why? Is there something wrong?" Kai suddenly went near Taemin and kissed him on the lips, even if he still have the geisha lipstick on. Kibum was shocked on what just happened while Taemin was dumbfounded as Kai deepened the kiss. When Kai stopped, Taemin felt like he was poured by cold water.

"Hey! What was that?" Kibum was shocked, they just met Kai and he suddenly kissed Taemin.

"Oh my gosh Lee Taemin! I have been searching for you all these years!"

"Huh?"

"Taemin, it's me! Kim Jongin!"

"What? I don't know anyone named Kim Jongin. Sorry. Uhm, hyung, I think I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow then. And nice meeting you, Kai." Taemin went ahead but of course, Jongin followed him. Taemin started to run but since he was wearing platform heels, it became difficult and painful for him.

"Ya Taemin wait!!"

"What do you want from me?"

"I'm sorry if I left you before so I could be an actor. I only wanted to chase my dream."

"So you threw everything away, including me because I was a mere disturbance, a hindrance on achieving your dreams.. Because I want us to work together?"

"Taemin, that time I just really wanted to pursue my passion. I never meant to leave you. Well I passed the audition and left but I came back so I could take you with me. But when I arrived, you're already gone. You moved out of our place. I wasn't able to find you again, your family hated me and cursed me when I asked them about your whereabouts. I only wanted to be with you, the one I love - while doing what I want to do. I never meant to throw everything, not our 5-year relationship. I'm happy now that I've finally found you but it also pains me to know that you still thought that I was selfish to just leave you as if you're nothing."

"Jongin, it's been two years since you left, and for two years I tried so hard to forget you and now that you're an actor and you're doing what you love, you would come back to tell me want to take me again? Do you think two years of waiting, of wishing that you'll come back and eventually moving on from you and our memories is just a joke? How could you take everything so lightly?"

"I'm sorry for everything, Taemin. But there's only one thing that I am sure of. For two years, I never stopped looking for you. Up to this day, I was still hoping that I'd see you at the audience during our theater play but finally, I've found you. It may only be a fucking bathroom but it's fate and it's destiny that brought us back together. And I could've just stayed with my fellow actors, but I went with you. Taemin, this isn't just coincidence. This is both our choice and our choices brought us back together. Please, please Taemin. If you want, I could take you to my loft and we could talk there more."

They were both silent at the train ride but Jongin was holding Taemin's hand, and Taemin was too drained to even argue with Jongin about it.

"I can't believe that you're beside me again. Everyday, I regret leaving you without telling you about my plans.. everyday, I wish that I could've just stayed with you but I can't go back to that time anymore. So I just look forward to a new day everyday until now that I've finally found you. I must say that it's not just fate and destiny but also magic."

"Also our unconcious choices. Well I didn't know that it was you. If I knew then I would've ran out of the bathroom immediately and you wouldn't even know that it's me."

"But look at us now, we're here, together and we have recognized each other. Thanks to Kibum, I was able to know that I've finally found you after all these years. I'm happy but I would be happier once we fix this."

Taemin slowly removed the 4-layer long and thick eyelashes and got a cotton ball with an oil based makeup remover to slowly strip off the thick drag queen makeup he have on his face while Jongin watches him, also stripping off the thick wax makeup from his face up to his nape. Taemin still have the geisha lipstick imprinted on his lips by Jongin and reminisced on the deep kiss that he miss so much.

"Taemin, do you still love me?"

"Huh?"

"I was asking.. if you still love me. If not and if you couldn't really forgive me, I'll let you go but please stay even only for tonight. It'll be dangerous to go outside at this hour. And I will just drop you at your home tomorrow so I would be sure you'd get back to your place safely."

"I.. I miss you. That kiss.. I miss that. A lot. I mean, so much. It's been 2 years and I've longed for that deep and loving kiss.. I was never able to kiss you goodbye so it's been so long since the last.. but I was able to recognize that kiss.. the kiss that I've loved and longed for the most. I must admit, since that kiss, I knew it was you. But I was trembling inside, I don't know if I would slap you or kiss you harder. I was on a battle with myself and my thoughts, but then you told me about everything. It still hurts, but maybe it still hurts because I still love you."

"Taemin, I still love you too and not a single day passed that I wished for this love to grow stronger until the day I see you again. I'm very thankful that I've found you even if we're both under the layers of thick makeup." Taemin started to get teary eyed so he hugged Jongin tight. Jongin shed some tears too, but he have to stop to savor the moment and to kiss his love again. This time, deeper, longer and more lovingly. They pulled apart when they ran out of breath, and saw that both their mascaras have migrated under their eyes that they became pandas crying black tears.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot we haven't took our mascaras off. Let's take our makeup off together." Jongin laughed as he lathered the facial foam on his face.

"Okay, it'd be fun to take it all off and of course, to make up later. You have 2 years to fill so do your best."

"I love you, Taemin. Taera huh?"

"I love you, Kai. But I love Jongin more. I love you!" Then they kissed again before they washed off the facial foam off their faces.


End file.
